Discussion utilisateur:HiMizaWa
Bonjour, bienvenue sur Naruto Wiki ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Honoka. Vous pouvez laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux vous aider pour quoi que ce soit ! -- Wikia (discuter) septembre 5, 2011 à 22:51 Merci d'avoir modifié la page Baiu :) Tsunade18 février 12, 2012 à 11:16 (UTC) Rédaction Bonjour, Pourrais-tu être plus claire dans ta rédaction concernant Ichi et San vu qu' apparement tu l'a traduit de l'anglais... Merci d'avance... Tsunade18 février 12, 2012 à 19:34 (UTC) Page Susanô Bonsoir Je voulais te demandé de quoi tu pence du nouveau susanô de sasuke yondaine.éclair février 22, 2012 à 23:57 (UTC) je voulais te demandé car sur le forum de sasuke il y a un qui n'est pas d'acord sur son pouvoir si tu veux va regardé le forum de sasuke yondaine.éclair février 23, 2012 à 00:05 (UTC) Expressions en italique Bonjour HiMizaWa, J'ai remarqué que tu mettais des expressions en italique là où il ne le fallait pas (Commentaire dans la boite d'infos, Films,...), seulement, nous nous appuyons sur la page modèle qui est celle de Naruto Uzumaki, comme demandé par l'administrateur, dans laquelle il publie généralement les façons de faire à respecter. Je suis disponible pour en discuter. Cordiallement, Tsunade18 juin 30, 2012 à 10:42 (UTC) Mais de rien ;) Et si t'a besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas :) Tsunade18 juin 30, 2012 à 10:49 (UTC) Discussions Bonjour HiMizaWa, Est-il possible de tenir une conversation sur la même page ? Histoire que ce soit plus facile à suivre... Parce que personnellement, naviguer entre plusieurs pages... c'est un peu chi*** si tu vois ce que je veux dire. ^_^ Merci d'avance et pour ta participation. :-) Celdrøn juin 30, 2012 à 11:18 (UTC) D'accord, c'est vrai que c'est plus facile ;) Merci et ça fait plaisir ! ;) HiMizaWa juin 30, 2012 à 11:31 (UTC) HiMizaWa, Juste pour faire une piqûre de rappel, vu que Kibarai t'as laissé un message sur ta page de discussion et que t'as répondu sur la sienne. Réponds dans le même fil de discussion, ton interlocuteur sera alerté que t'as répondu. Merci d'avance. Celdrøn (discussion) septembre 1, 2012 à 20:22 (UTC) Oh d'accord , désolé ! :) Je ferais dorénavant attention a ce genre de choses. HiMizaWa (discussion) septembre 1, 2012 à 21:54 (UTC) Ajout et modification de boites d'informations Bonjour HiMizaWa, J'aimerai savoir si tu lis les remarques que je laisse, notament à ton attention, dans les résumés de modifications des pages dans lesquelles tu as ajouté ou modifié des boites d'informations. Celdrøn juillet 2, 2012 à 17:12 (UTC) Oui, je les remarque ;) J'essaye de me reprendre le plus possible , navré si cela n'a pas été le cas... HiMizaWa juillet 2, 2012 à 18:53 (UTC) Ben le problème c'est que certaines personnes passent du temps à corriger derrière toi alors que ce temps serait plus utile à d'autres tâches, comme la correction d'articles non-maintenus depuis un moment ou l'ajout des dernières informations apparues dans la manga dans d'autres. Je sais que le site demande déjà pas mal d'efforts et de temps à chacun, mais plus tu soigneras tes rédactions et moins la charge de travail sera importante. Je suis aussi peut-être (trop) exigeant envers certains car mes limites ne sont pas forcément les mêmes que d'autres, mais je fais en sorte que tout se passe pour le mieux pour tous sur le site. Donc je te demande juste ce petit effort de bien renseigner les boites d'informations, vue qu'il était question de ça dans les résumés, ainsi que dans le corps des articles, même si ce n'est pas facile de se rappeler de tout au début, au bout d'un moment ça deviendra presque un réflexe. ;-) Pour les mini-images dans les boites d'informations, elles sont pratiquement toutes existantes, donc s'il y en a une que tu ne retrouves pas, Tsunade18 pourras te fournir l'information vue qu'on travaille beaucoup ensemble, elle connait pas mal de choses sur les boites d'infos, donc n'hésite pas. :-) Merci encore une fois pour ton travail. À bientôt. Celdrøn juillet 2, 2012 à 19:33 (UTC) Ah, je ne savais pas, désolé. Très bien ;) Je vais me reprendre et vous allez voir que vous serez pas toujours obligés de repasser sur moi :D Merci pour votre franchise. HiMizaWa juillet 2, 2012 à 19:41 (UTC) J'ai corrigé tes fautes de français... donc on considère que ça commence qu'à partir de maintenant, ok ? Hahaha, je te taquine, je ne suis pas méchant comme tu peux le voir, demande à Tsunade18... heu non surtout pas à elle, elle serait capable de me pourrir. :D Merci si tu peux faire ces efforts, ça ne fera que renforcer l'équipe et on a bien besoin de l'aide de gens sérieux pour faire de ce site l'une des meilleures ressource sur le manga Naruto. À plus. Celdrøn juillet 2, 2012 à 19:55 (UTC) Ha ha ha, d'accord ! ;) À partir de maintenant, considérons que je ne fais plus de fautes ! Merci de me reprendre sérieusement. :) HiMizaWa juillet 2, 2012 à 19:57 (UTC) Coucou HiMizaWa, Celdrøn, Je me mèle de votre discussion juste pour t'affirmer que je pourrai t'aider concernant les boites d'infos et autre si ça t'interesse bien sûr. ;) Concernant Celdrøn, il m'arrive d'avoir un sale caractère mais uniquement lorsqu'on m'énerve. :P (Caractère commun à toutes les filles ;) ) J'espere qu'on pourra faire des modifs ensemble, j'avoue que tu me facilites la tâche de tous les points de vue, vue que créer des pages n'est pas mon passe-temps favori. ;-) À plus. Tsunade18 juillet 2, 2012 à 20:07 (UTC) Cool ok ! ;) HiMizaWa juillet 2, 2012 à 22:20 (UTC) Forum Coucou :) Hier j'ai pensé à un projet que j'ai publié sur le wiki : Personnages de la Partie I J'ai voulut savoir si ça t'interessai de m'aider sur ce projet vue que comme tu as due le constater le wiki manque beaucoup en page et surtout sur les persos de la partie I, et j'ai vite pensé à toi puisque qu'on a une façon proche l'une de l'autre de rédiger ;) T'en pense quoi? Merci et Bonne vacance :) Tsunade18 (discussion) juillet 26, 2012 à 18:06 (UTC) Mais bien sûr ! Je suis partante ;) Merci et toi aussi ! HiMizaWa (discussion) juillet 26, 2012 à 19:50 (UTC) J'avais commencé à le faire j'ai finis la création de tous les membres du clan Kurama et il me reste pour les membres du village de Hoshi le troisième Hoshikage et Mizura :P Merci beaucoup pour ton aide ^^ A plus. Tsunade18 (discussion) juillet 26, 2012 à 20:00 (UTC) Fait plaisir ! :D HiMizaWa (discussion) juillet 26, 2012 à 20:14 (UTC) Modification sur la page de Gaï Maito Salut HiMizaWa, J'ai vu que t'as essayé de modifier la page de Gaï Maito et que tu t'es rendue compte que t'avais brisé les références. Le problème survient quand on ouvre en modification toute boîte d'information, les chevrons (< et >) autour du mot-clé « ref » sont supprimées. Je tenais donc juste à te prévenir que tu n'as pas fait de bêtises, c'est un problème connu que j'ai remonté à la communauté pour que ce soit corrigé assez rapidement, car ça peut entraîner ls problème que t'as rencontré. Pour palier à ce souci, je te propose deux choses au choix, soit : *tu fais tes modifications en mode source sans risque de briser les références déjà mises, *tu fais tes modifications comme habituellement mais tu remets les chevrons autour de tous les mots-clés « ref » présents dans la boîtes d'informatons. Je fais la modification que t'as cherché à faire. ;-) Celdrøn (discussion) août 9, 2012 à 18:26 (UTC) Ok , merci beaucoup ! ;) Je ferais dorénavant attention. HiMizaWa (discussion) août 9, 2012 à 19:02 (UTC) Problèmes de pages Merci beaucoup d'avoir modifié la page : Poing de corail. Après l'avoir crée,j'ai eus un bug que je n'ai pas su résoudre.Merci beaucoup. :) Kibarai (discussion) septembre 1, 2012 à 14:59 (UTC) Salut, il y a le même problème que la page poing de corail sur la page Tornade du bijû à huit queues et je n'arrive pas à la résoudre. Comme tu sais le faire , peut tu reccomencer s'il te plait ? Merci. :) Pardon,j'ai oublié de signer --' Kibarai (discussion) septembre 3, 2012 à 15:30 (UTC) Pas de problèmes, je vais recommencer. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. HiMizaWa (discussion) septembre 3, 2012 à 19:02 (UTC) Kibarai, À ce que j'ai pu voir et comprendre, le problème que tu rencontres c'est que t'ajoutes la boite d'informations dans un mot, qui en l'occurence était un lien sur la page citée ci-dessus. Pour palier à ce souci, fait attention à l'endroit où se trouve ton curseur (qui clignotte), il doit se trouver en tout début de page, ou juste après le modèle de recherche pour les pages où il y en a un. :-) À plus. Celdrøn (discussion) septembre 3, 2012 à 19:17 (UTC) Ah, ok ! Merci de l'explication ! Et désolé du dérangement ! :) Kibarai (discussion) septembre 4, 2012 à 09:24 (UTC) Bonjour , n'aimerais-tu pas aller sur le tchat??Thomas Carion (discussion) septembre 15, 2012 à 20:27 (UTC) Informations du fichier Bonjour, Merci de compléter les informations des fichiers Apparence_de_Jiraya.png et Madara et Tobi.png. Celdrøn (discussion) juin 2, 2013 à 13:27 (UTC) Bonjour, Très bien. HiMizaWa (discussion) juin 2, 2013 à 13:49 (UTC) Merci de compléter les informations du fichier Hashirama se souvenant de Tsunade.png. Une fois les données complétées, tu pourras supprimer le message d'avertissement. Celdrøn (discussion) juin 2, 2013 à 16:05 (UTC) C'est fait. HiMizaWa (discussion) juin 2, 2013 à 16:13 (UTC) Merci de compléter les informations des fichiers Tsunade_invoquant_Katsuyu.png, Itama piégé par le Clan Uchiwa.png et Famille Hashirama Senju.png. Une fois les données complétées, tu pourras supprimer le message d'avertissement. Celdrøn (discussion) juin 2, 2013 à 16:31 (UTC) C'est fait. HiMizaWa (discussion) juin 2, 2013 à 21:23 (UTC) Merci de compléter les informations des fichiers Kakuzu comptant de l'argent.png et Kakuzu avec ses masques.png. Une fois les données complétées, tu pourras supprimer le message d'avertissement. En espérant que ce soit les dernières… Désolé de te demander tout ça, mais ce sont les nouvelles règles. Celdrøn (discussion) juin 2, 2013 à 22:02 (UTC) Non, c'est correct. C'est moi qui devrait en peu plus me réveiller et faire ce que je dois faire. N'hésites surtout pas à m'envoyer d'autres images qui viennent de moi pour que je les remplissent. HiMizaWa (discussion) juin 2, 2013 à 22:18 (UTC) Merci de compléter les informations des fichiers Hashirama vs Madara.jpg. Comme d'hab, je n'ai plus envie de faire le petit discours, tu connais la procédure. ;-) Celdrøn (discussion) juin 2, 2013 à 22:40 (UTC) Et un petit dernier pour ce so… ce matin: Menma se préparant à exploser la mine.jpg Celdrøn (discussion) juin 3, 2013 à 00:04 (UTC) C'est fait. ;) HiMizaWa (discussion) juin 3, 2013 à 01:03 (UTC) Balises SPAN Bonjour HiMizaWa, Je remarque depuis quelques temps que tes modifications s'accompagnent d'insertion de balises dans les pages, sûrement de façon involontaire. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y prends pour les ajouter, peut-être rédiges-tu le texte dans un éditeur de texte comme Microsoft Word ou OpenOffice Writer, pour ne citer qu'eux. Si c'est le cas, le format du texte est copié en même temps que le texte en lui-même, cela expliquerait pourquoi tu insères ces fameuses balises. Elles n'apparaissent pas en mode visuel, mais elles polluent grandement le mode source, donc si possible, si en effet tu passes par ce genre de logiciels, soit tu passes entre-temps par un éditeur de texte basique (notepad, wordpad, notepad++) afin que le texte copié soit brut, ou alors tu colles le texte en mode source. Sinon, si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis curieux de savoir comment tu t'y prends, car l'apparition de ces balises restent un mystère pour moi. ^_^ Malgré cela, j'apprécie toujours autant les travaux que tu mènes sur le site, merci beaucoup. ;-) Celdrøn (discussion) septembre 9, 2013 à 22:29 (UTC) Bonjour ! Justement, je voulais t'en parler depuis quelques temps, mais disons que je ne trouvais pas les bons mots pour expliquer le « phénomène ». Je remarquais souvent que tu me laissais un message sur le résumé de tes modifications, mais je ne comprenais pas l'histoire des balises. Désolé en passant du travail que je t'ai laissé en plus, c'était pas dans mes intentions ^^. Pour ce qui est de la méthode que j'utilise, je prends les informations de la page en question, et je fais copier-coller sur la page en mode source justement. :-) Mais j'ignorais que c'était un problème, bien entendu. Si tu as une solution à me proposer, je l'appliquerai immédiatement pour éviter encore les mauvaises balises. Sinon, merci et moi aussi j'apprécie travaillé sur le wiki, en sachant surtout que j'aide celui-ci à être mieux et meilleur. ;) Bonne soirée ! HiMizaWa (discussion) septembre 10, 2013 à 22:16 (UTC) Bonjour, Je me doute que ce n'était pas fait intentionnellement, rares sont les fois où j'ai dû reprocher quelque chose à ton travail. Pour faire court, les balises span ( et ) permettent, dans une page internet, de mettre en forme du texte (police de caractère, taille de texte, etc.) Par rapport à ce que tu m'expliques, si tu copies du texte à partir de la page en question, il s'agit de quelle page au juste ? De plus, tu me dis que tu colles le texte copié en mode source, or il y a quelque chose qui me parait illogique… si tu colles en mode source, tu ne devrais pas avoir de balises span, ou alors tu devrais les apercevoir et dans ce cas là, c'est qu'elles étaient présentes dans le texte copié. Donc soit c'est un manque d'inattention, soit tu t'es mal expliquée et tu colles du texte copié en mode visuel. (Attention, ce ne sont pas des reproches, je cherche juste à comprendre ;-)) Les solutions que je peux te proposer : *Ne pas copier du texte ayant ou pouvant avoir une mise en forme configurable (police de caractère, taille du texte) lorsqu'on souhaite coller le texte en mode visuel. C'est le cas de textes présents dans une page internet, dans un éditeur de texte comme Microsoft Word ou OpenOffice Writer. *Si du texte est copié depuis l'une de ces sources, alors coller le texte en mode source, pour que le texte soit inséré sans mise en forme. *Si tu souhaites quand même coller du texte en mode visuel alors assure-toi que ce soit du texte au format brut (sans mise en forme), ou alors s'il possède une mise en forme alors il te faudra enlever toute balise span de la page en mode source. Autant te dire qu'en en ayant fait l'expérience, c'est une solution que tu abandonneras en moins de temps qu'il ne te faudra pour dire « Ouf » ^_^ Bref, je te demande juste d'être vigilante à cela et n'hésite pas à user de la fonction « Modification en cours » dans le menu « Aperçu » sous la zone réservée pour le résumé de modification. :-) Celdrøn (discussion) septembre 11, 2013 à 17:57 (UTC) Bonjour, Désolé si j'ai dû mal m'expliqué, j'ai omis de dire que ce n'était pas tout le temps que j'utilisais le mode source et que parfois j'utilisais aussi le mode visuel (si j'ai dû prendre les « span », je ne me souviens pas de les avoir pris, désolé. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à être vigilante à ce qu'elle fait. ^^') Peut-être qu'elles s'insèrent toutes seules, mais cela m'étonnerai. Pour ce qui est des pages en question, je varie, je peux prendre celle de wikipédia, mais je change le contexte après bien entendu et je rajoute des affaires qui viennent de moi, en fonction de ce que j'ai vu dans le manga ou de l'anime. Je peux prendre aussi celle de la page anglais du wiki (j'évite de traduire évidemment ! XD) et voilà. Pour ta suggestion, je la prends en considération et je ferai cela la prochaine fois. Merci encore de ta patience pour le travail en surplus que je t'ai laissé et n'hésites pas à m'avertir d'un problème quelconque. :) HiMizaWa (discussion) septembre 11, 2013 à 22:05 (UTC) Images Bonjours, moi, comme tu l'as remarqué dans les pages des épisodes, je met des images différentes des images de la même page au wiki anglais. Je vais te drire pouquoi: car je ne veux pas que ça sois identique dans les deux wiki. Peut-tu me dire pourquoi tu les changes? Merci. Chemli youssef (discussion) décembre 26, 2013 à 12:24 (UTC) Bonjour, Je comprends que tu veuilles faire ça, je suis tout à fait d'accord, mais j'avais remarqué que celle-ci n'avait pas le nom de l'épisode, alors que je l'est changé. Mais pour t'avouer, cela n'était pas mon but premier, je voulais faire le troisième épisode de Chikara, mais je me suis trompé et j'ai télécharger la mauvais image, alors j'en ai profité de la changer. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne changerai pas ce que tu as fait. Cela te va comme ça ? :) HiMizaWa (discussion) décembre 26, 2013 à 12:31 (UTC) Oui, ça me va. Je n'ai pas bien compris la faute qui t'a poussé à changer l'image, mais je m'en fous. Je veux aussi te remercier d'avoir fait l'épisode 293, et accompagné d'un résumé en plus ^^. Chemli youssef (discussion) décembre 26, 2013 à 14:35 (UTC) Très bien. Oh, fait plaisir pour l'épisode 293, j'aime faire ça. :) À bientôt ! HiMizaWa (discussion) décembre 26, 2013 à 19:32 (UTC) Hey ! Salut toi ! Tu sembles être fan de Naruto toi ! Tu peux me dire ce que tu en penses de ma fanfic ? Même si c'est en rapport avec One Piece, les personnages principaux sont des Héros d'autres mangas. Ils sont pour l'instant sur une l'île Shinobi, où se trouve les ninjas les plus forts ! Dans l'équipage principal, il y a Moss qui est Moi, Goku, Natsu, et Naruto ! Alors tu voudrais bien passer et me dire ce que tu en penses ? Sa se trouve tu vas aimer et tu vas venir y contribuer sur mon Wiki, qui c'est ^^ Merci à toi d'avoir au moins lu ce message XD MossLuffy (discussion) décembre 29, 2013 à 08:16 (UTC) Image des tomes Salut, C'était pour savoir où tu t'étais procurée l'image du tome 1 parce que je serais intéressé qu'on généralise cela à l'ensemble des autres tomes car l'image que tu as mise est vraiment de bonne qualité. Merci d'avance. Celdrøn (discussion) janvier 2, 2014 à 12:32 (UTC) Bonjour ! Pour l'image, je ne me souviens plus du nom du site, mais je ferais des recherches pour le retrouver, compte sur moi ! Oui, tu as tout à fait raison, cela serai bien pour les autres images des tomes. Fait plaisir ! HiMizaWa (discussion) janvier 3, 2014 à 02:34 (UTC) Merci beaucoup. Celdrøn (discussion) janvier 3, 2014 à 15:02 (UTC) Comme promis, j'ai retrouvé le site de l'image du tome 1 Naruto que'' j'ai pris. C'est l'adresse suivante ; http://www.manga-sanctuary.com/manga-naruto-vol-1-simple-s745-p2186.html. J'espère que cela te convient ! HiMizaWa (discussion) janvier 18, 2014 à 03:48 (UTC) Salut, Manga Sanctuary, je connais, j'y suis inscrit. ^_^ Je ne savais qu'ils pouvaient avoir des images d'aussi bonne qualité, mais ça ne semble pas être le cas de toutes les pages. Merci pour ta réponse et tes recherches. Celdrøn (discussion) janvier 18, 2014 à 12:57 (UTC) Ah, je ne savais pas ;) C'est génial ! Ah, et bien je trouverais d'autres images de meilleure qualité ailleurs. Cela fait plaisir ! HiMizaWa (discussion) janvier 19, 2014 à 00:26 (UTC) Merci pour ton aide dans les épisodes Bonjours, je tiens beacoup à te remercier pour les pages d'épisodes que t'a fais, tu m'a beacoup aidé, surtout qu'on est à la fin de la 1ère série. Merci beaucoup. Chemli youssef (discussion) janvier 23, 2014 à 14:45 (UTC) Bonjour ! Fait plaisir, et c'est à toi que revient le mérite, tu as mis beaucoup d'efforts pour les épisodes ! :) HiMizaWa (discussion) janvier 23, 2014 à 21:49 (UTC) Merci pour ton aide sur les épisodes Je tiens tellement à te remercier car, non seulement tu m'aide dans les épisodes pendant ma période de pause (voir Mon programme) mais tu aide tout le wiki. Nous avons très bien avancé grâce à toi. Merci beacoup pour ton aide. Continue comme ça. Chemli Youssef Chemli youssef (discussion) janvier 25, 2014 à 12:39 (UTC) Cela me fait plaisir, j'aime aider dans des projets ! :) Je vais essayer de continuer de t'aider le plus longtemps possible ! HiMizaWa (discussion) janvier 25, 2014 à 18:31 (UTC) ^^ slt tu peux nous aides dans le wiki naruto sp svp merci http://fr.naruto-sp.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Naruto_SP Tomes bonjours, je viens pour te proposer de se partager les tâches avec d'autres utilisateurs pour compléter rapidement la page de la Liste des tomes. Si tu voudras bien nous aider, tu pourra faire la liste des tomes 3 et 4. si tu es d'accord, je ferai les 5 et le 6. Je vais choisir quelques contributeurs et leurs demander. Voilà, répond-moi si tu es d'accord. Chemli youssef (discussion, programme) avril 16, 2014 à 11:45 (UTC) Bonjour, L'idée me plait, oui je pourrais faire les tomes 3 et 4. Je vais commencer dès que je pourrai. HiMizaWa (discussion) avril 16, 2014 à 11:48 (UTC) Bonjour à vous deux, Je m'incruste dans cette discussion parce que je voulais commencer à travailler sur cette page avant mais Celdrøn m'avait dit qu'il réfléchissait à la mise en page et aux détails de celle-ci donc je pense qu'il faudrait en discuter avec lui pour connaitre plus de détails concernant la page pour éviter de faire le travail en double. Chemli je pense que les contributeurs sont libres de choisir quel tome ils vont faire ou pas et s'ils veulent adhérer à ce travail ou pas, tu pourrais un projet sur cette page comme ça si quelqu'un est intéressé il pourra te le dire et vous pouvez en discuter tous ensemble. Tsunade18 (discussion) avril 16, 2014 à 12:01 (UTC) Oh ok, c'est d'accord. On en discutera avec lui si c'est le cas. HiMizaWa (discussion) avril 16, 2014 à 12:08 (UTC) Bonjour, Chemli, t'as fini les pages des épisodes ? Parce que je souhaiterai qu'au moins tous les épisodes de Naruto soient terminés… aux dernières nouvelles toutes les pages ont été initiées, mais il manque un résumé sur certaines… comme le projet sur le forum a pas du tout été mis à jour quotidiennement, impossible de savoir où en sont les travaux. J'aimerai un état des lieux clair sur l'avancement des épisodes de Naruto si possible. Celdrøn (discussion) avril 16, 2014 à 12:26 (UTC) tsunade: Bonjours, je n'ai pas bien compris ce que vous avez dit à propos de Celdron, mais si je n'ai aps mis dans le forum, c'est parceque j'ai mis déjà beacoup de chose dans ce forum et il n'y a pas encore de réponse. Si j'ai choisis HiMazaWa, c'est parcequ'il est l'un des meilleurs contributeurs (d'après moi) et il est toujours intéréssé par les projets, et il n'était pas obligé de faire les tomes que j'ai cité, et il a pu dire "non". Celdron: Bonjours, j'aimerai bien discutter avec toi pour les tomes, ou même pour les épisodes au tchat ou dans une de nos pages de discussion. Pour les épisodes, je suis en train de faire les résumés des épisodes Naruto, et j'éssaie de faire un effort. Et je te dit encore une fois à : JE N'AI PLUS LE TEMP DE BEAUCOUP CONTRIBUER DANS LE WIKI!!!! Heureusement que les vacances arrivent, je pourrait avancer dans les résumés pour continuer les épisodes Shippuden. Pour le forum, je n'ai pas le temps de compléter les pages, comment tu veux que je met à jour le forum? J'essaierai de terminer les résumés le plus tôt possible. Au moin, j'ai créé les pages avec une infobox avec les information, un modèle de traduction, et un ébauche. Et n'oublie pas qu'à chaque épisode, je fait le résumé + les pages de personnages, jutsus ou d'outils apparuts dans cet épisode et qui ne sont pas créés, ou qui manque des informations (les personnage principals en exeption, ils prennent beaucoup de temps). Tu doit me félicité d'avoir terminé les épisodes de naruto (avec Ébauche) et d'avoir fait les pages d'arcs et la page liste des animation. J'éspère que tu m'as compris, Celdron. HiMizaWa: Merci d'avoir accepter, mais j'aimerai qu'on ne fait rien (si tu as commencer, vous pouvez vous arrêter, c'est pas grâve) J'aimerai d'abord discutter avec Celdron, et après, je reviendrai vous parler. Voilà, j'éspère que vous m'avez compris. Chemli youssef (discussion, programme) avril 16, 2014 à 14:27 (UTC) Te féliciter, alors que très souvent, si ce n'est à chaque fois, j'ai dû corriger tes (nombreuses) fautes de français, tes traductions très aléatoires, tes oublis, tes images avec des informations incomplètes… sans compter les très nombreuses remarques que je laisse dans les résumés de modifications pour t'aider à t'améliorer mais que tu ne sembles pas vouloir prendre en compte, sachant que t'es notifié en recevant un courriel dans ta boîte de messagerie électronique… de tous, je crois que c'est toi qui me donne le plus de boulot sur l'ensemble du site, alors je ne sais vraiment pas lequel des deux devrait féliciter l'autre. Je peux comprendre que tu n'as plus beaucoup le temps de contribuer, chacun fait en fonction de ses disponibilités, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu te lances dans plusieurs tâches en même temps alors que tu as si peu de temps à consacrer pour toutes les réaliser. Tout ce que je demandais, c'est de savoir où c'en était, et si tu n'as plus le temps ou l'envie de t'y consacrer, je ne vois pas de souci, seulement ce serait bien de permettre à quelqu'un d'autre de reprendre derrière toi. Et pour mettre à jour le forum, s'il avait été fait au jour le jour, je n'aurais pas besoin de te poser la question. Si tu le prends mal, tant pis pour toi, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut t'en prendre. En attendant, je n'ai pas plus envie d'aborder le sujet sur cette page de discussion, on en reparlera si tu veux. Celdrøn (discussion) avril 16, 2014 à 15:02 (UTC) Image de Boruto Pourquoi a tu enlevé mon image Fichier:Bolt.png pour remettre exactement la même??? Phénix18 Bonjour HiMizaWa, Je me permets de répondre car je suis à l'origine du faux problème. Phénix18, l'image que tu as importée a vraisemblablement été supprimée pour non-respect des règles en vigueur, c'est la raison principale de suppression des images. HiMizaWa n'a fait que réimporter l'image conformément. Celdrøn (discussion) novembre 7, 2014 à 09:12 (UTC) Reprise de contact Bonjour Himi, Comment vas-tu ? J'ai remarqué ton absence depuis quelque temps sur le Wikia Naruto donc j'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Sur le Wikia, nous essayons actuellement de revigorer les troupes pour essayer d'avancer sur les travaux en cours et chaque soutien est utile. Comme nous savons que ta participation sur le Wikia est toujours appréciable, je voulais savoir si tu aurais un peu de temps pour nous aider. Nous avons également, avec quelques contributeurs et les administrateurs, initié une sorte de réunion hebdomadaire afin de discuter de l'avancement des travaux, s'organiser sur le reste à faire et surtout avoir un moment de partage convivial. Pour l'instant, nous avons décidé de faire ça le lundi soir vers 20h30 (heure française) pour le moment, la prochaine aura lieu le 29 août. Toute personne apportant sa contribution au Wikia est la bienvenue et nous serions ravis si tu te joignais à nous selon tes disponibilités bien entendu. En espérant avoir une réponse de ta part. Voilà ^^ yondaine.éclair (discussion) août 23, 2016 à 22:43 (UTC) Bonjour Yondaine ! Je vais bien et toi ? Oui, je me suis beaucoup absentée ces derniers mois, je suis très occupée par mes études et tout le tralala qui ce suit avec. Et pour répondre à ta question, bien sûr que j'aurais du temps pour vous aider ! J'aime toujours autant travailler sur ce wiki et cela ne changera jamais. Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée ce que vous faites là. Je me joignerais bien à vous. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir fait parvenir ton message. C'est très apprécié. :) Sur ce, à la prochaine ! HiMizaWa (discussion) août 24, 2016 à 14:47 (UTC) Salut HiMi, Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu vas bien et que tu nous a pas oublié. J'espère également que tu t'en sors dans tes études. ;-) Si ça t'interesse Youssef le Mage Noir a commencé à tenir un compte-rendu de réunion que tu peux aller consulter sur son blog. En espérant te revoir bientôt. Bonne fin de journée. Celdrøn (discussion) août 24, 2016 à 20:56 (UTC) Hé oui, je ne vous ai pas oublié :). Et oui, je m'en sors un peu on va dire. XD Très bien j'irai voir ! Je ferais de mon mieux, j'en fais la promesse. Bonne journée à toi également. HiMizaWa (discussion) août 28, 2016 à 18:46 (UTC) Prendre des nouvelles et surtout… … te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ! Salut HiMI ! ''Long time no see, comme disent nos amis anglais. ^_^ Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tes études se passent bien. En espérant avoir des nouvelles de toi d'ici peu. À bientôt. Celdrøn (discussion) janvier 27, 2017 à 18:33 (UTC) Wow ! Merci beaucoup Celdrøn ! :D Tu es vraiment gentil. Mes excuses que cela ait prit du temps à te répondre. Je vais pas si pire, j'ai surtout de grosses études. J'aimerais en finir au plus vite. XD J'ai surtout de grosses remises en question sur moi. J'espère que tout va bien de ton côté ! Prends-soin de toi ! ^^ HiMizaWa (discussion) février 7, 2017 à 18:08 (UTC) De rien HiMi, les contributeurs précieux, on en prend soin. Pas de souci, par chance, tu as mis un lien vers ton compte Twitter, donc en joutant un coup d'œil, j'ai pu voir qu'il y avait eu de l'activité récemment, donc je ne me faisais pas trop d'inquiétude, et puis tu m'avais prévenu pour tes études donc je savais que tu avais d'autres priorités en ce moment. Après t'avoir lu, si jamais t'as besoin de discuter à propos de tes remises en question, je suis assez souvent disponible sur le tchat, j'aime bien les discussions psychologiques, ça change de la pluie et du beau temps. De mon côté ça va, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué le changement au niveau de ma signature, mais j'ai pris du galon sur Fandom. Bon courage dans tes études et pour tout le reste. @++ \o Celdrøn (discussion) février 7, 2017 à 19:25 (UTC)